Regarde autour de toi
by Erizu-sama
Summary: En une semaine, tout pouvait se créer, et tout pouvait changer. Kuroo le savait parce qu'il était attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient. Mais comment le faire comprendre à ce garçon chétif qui ne quittait pas son écran des yeux ? Il y avait tout un monde autour de Kenma. Un monde que Kuroo ne manquerait pas de lui faire découvrir.


**« Regarde autour de toi » CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Soupirant devant l'énième bêtise que venait de sortir son ami, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture, voulant rapidement s'extirper de celle-ci. Aujourd'hui, il faisait particulièrement chaud dans cette région, et l'air en devenait presque irrespirable au sein de ce moyen de transport. Ce n'était pourtant que le printemps, mais les rayons du soleil semblaient déjà bien agressifs. Il avait d'ailleurs fait si chaud qu'il avait tout fait pour ne pas penser que c'était le cas. Mais écouter les parents de son ami se moquer d'eux parce qu'ils avaient une constitution fragile ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.

Tout comme voir Akaashi essayer vainement de repousser Bokuto qui se collait trop à lui, en quête d'affection, ne l'avait pas réconforté non plus…

Les deux pieds enfin cloués au sol, il referma la portière derrière lui et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Au même moment, une brise fraîche secoua légèrement les feuilles des arbres se trouvant non loin de lui, amenant un vent agréable à lui caresser la peau. Le soleil frappait toujours fort contre ses bras nus, mais cela n'avait désormais plus aucune importance. C'était une chaleur réconfortante, qui vous donnait seulement envie de vous poser sur un banc et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'à ce que le soleil ne se couche.

Il remarqua alors que, inconsciemment, il avait fermé ses yeux pour profiter de ce moment. Mais surtout, pour se remémorer ces sensations passées qui lui avaient finalement tant manquées.

L'adolescent ouvrit par conséquent ses yeux, sans omettre de placer l'une de ses mains à la positon exacte du soleil, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement que ses pauvres rétines soient agressées. Petit à petit, il s'habitua à la lumière vive et put retirer sa main. C'est alors qu'une grande vague de confort l'envahit. Mais également d'éblouissement, de sérénité. C'était toute son enfance qui s'étalait désormais devant ses yeux, et cela lui procurait un plaisir infini et immense. Il aimait voir toutes les couleurs qui se partageaient le paysage et qui captaient son attention. Le bleu du ciel, le vert flamboyant de l'herbe, le marron vieillot mais réconfortant des maisons, le rose et le rouge des fleurs éclosent…

Kuroo était définitivement amoureux de Shirakawago.

Cette région du Japon était à la fois campagnarde et montagneuse. Elle était composée d'un village en particulier, l'un des plus habité, qui n'était autre que Ogimachi. Tout dans ce village respirait la pureté, le respect, les terres de traditions… C'était comme découvrir une autre facette du Japon. Comme si soudainement, Kuroo n'était plus dans le même pays. Passer de Tokyo à Ogimachi lui faisait toujours cet effet. Cependant, quitter la ville pour la campagne avait aussi un charme tout particulier. Il n'y avait donc, en soi, pas meilleur lieu pour passer des vacances.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander s'il serait un jour venu ici si Bokuto n'avait pas eu ses grands-parents qui y vivaient toujours. Le brun s'était créé tant de souvenirs ici, il y avait tellement de bons moments auxquels il repensait et qui appartenaient à ce lieu.

Kuroo avait connu Bokuto pendant son enfance. Ils étaient simplement du même quartier, et jouaient tous les deux au volley. Le rapprochement avait été très rapide, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient tous deux des caractères compatibles. Puis, une fois qu'il eut connu Bokuto, il ne put échapper à rencontrer Akaashi. Les deux adolescents étaient souvent ensemble et s'étaient rencontrés avant même que Kuroo ne rencontre Bokuto.

Le temps avait passé, et ils étaient tout simplement restés tous les trois en contact. Cependant, Bokuto avait déménagé, et Akaashi n'avait jamais habité dans le même coin qu'eux. Ce qui faisait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même collège et que se voir était alors, en grandissant, vite devenu plus compliqué. Bokuto avait alors lancé l'hypothèse que passer des vacances tous ensemble serait une bonne idée. De fil en aiguille, et leurs parents trouvant respectivement l'idée charmante, ils avaient décidé qu'ils iraient à chaque fois chez les grands-parents de Bokuto, pour changer d'air et profiter d'un paysage qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir souvent.

Quand il repensait à cela, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Rencontrer des garçons comme eux avait vraiment été un coup de chance… Ou alors était-ce tout bonnement le destin ? Il avait du mal à croire à des choses pareilles, mais voir à quel point son amitié avec eux perdurait et l'influence que ses amis pouvaient avoir sur lui le confortait dans cette idée. Mais ce n'était peut-être finalement pas plus mal, non ? S'il pouvait les garder dans l'avenir, alors il pouvait dire avec certitude qu'affronter le futur ne lui faisait pas peur.

Mais penser à cela lui rappelait que le temps passait définitivement bien trop vite. À la rentrée, il serait en seconde au lycée Nekoma. Bokuto, lui, allait à l'académie Fukurodani. Akaashi était plus jeune qu'eux d'un an, mais il leur avait dit avoir déjà fait son choix, décidant par conséquent de rejoindre le lycée de Bokuto pour sa première année lycéenne. Ces deux-là seraient donc dans la même équipe de volley… Et Kuroo ne doutait pas quant au fait qu'il les affronterait tous les deux sur un même terrain. Après tout, Nekoma et Fukurodani organisaient régulièrement des matchs entre eux, mais surtout, ils prévoyaient des camps d'entraînements leur permettant de toujours plus développer leurs capacités.

Bokuto et Akaashi sur un même terrain… Cette vision lui donnait envie de rire. Ces deux-là étaient comme le jour et la nuit. L'un était le calme, l'autre la tempête. Pourtant, ils se complétaient. Que cela soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou sur un terrain de volley. Quand Bokuto se déchaînait, Akaashi avait l'habitude de couvrir ses arrières. Puis lorsque l'un lâchait prise, l'autre prenait le relais. Ils étaient ce genre de coéquipiers. Ils avaient chacun leur manière de jouer, chacun leur personnalité, mais c'était ce qui faisait qu'ils pourraient rendre n'importe quelle équipe meilleure. Il savait par conséquent déjà que lorsqu'ils seraient réunis sous un même maillot, avec une même équipe, ils seraient monstrueux. Après tout, il était clair que Bokuto deviendrait un as, il en était persuadé. Alors qu'est-ce que cela donnerait, lorsqu'un joueur jouerait avec son passeur favori ?

– Oi, Kuroo, arrête de penser à moi !

Un sourire narquois s'étala sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se retournait vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à lui dans son dos.

– Si tu pouvais éviter de lire dans mes pensées, c'est gênant lorsque c'est intime, tu sais.

Bokuto se mit à rire grossièrement, lui arrachant un soupir faussement désespéré. Pourtant, Dieu savait qu'il avait de quoi, avec un spécimen comme lui…

– Ne venez pas m'aider, surtout.

D'un même mouvement, Bokuto et Kuroo se tournèrent vers Akaashi qui lui, peinait à sortir un sac bientôt plus gros que lui du coffre de la voiture. Ses bras peu musclés tentaient vainement de le soulever, marquant son expression par un froncement de sourcils.

– T'en fais pas, on comptait pas le-

– J'arrive, Akaashi !

Dépité, Kuroo regarda son ami aux cheveux gris relevés en bataille accourir vers l'autre garçon, prêt à l'aider. Il le vit lui lancer un grand sourire avant d'attraper d'un bras les deux lanières du sac, le balançant par la suite négligemment sur son épaule. Il s'amusait à le penser, mais plus il le voyait faire et plus Kuroo trouvait que Bokuto avait des airs de chien lorsqu'il accourait vers Akaashi, prêt à lui rendre service. Enfin, ce dernier pouvait au moins être fier, il l'avait bien dressé et il lui était fidèle…

– Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Kuroo ?

Toujours amusé, il se dirigea lui aussi vers la voiture dans le but d'aider. Tapis au fond du coffre, il se pencha pour saisir un sac à dos et le ramena à lui. Il prit toutefois le temps de lancer un regard taquin à Bokuto.

– Rien, je me moque juste de toi.

– Mais j'ai rien fait du tout !

Akaashi leur tira soudainement l'oreille, leur faisant ensuite signe d'avancer pour rentrer dans la maison où ils passeraient la semaine.

À sa vue, un sentiment tout à fait plaisant déferla en Kuroo. Il savait qu'ici, tout irait pour le mieux. Il passerait ses journées à traîner avec ses amis, à jouer au volley ou à découvrir des lieux tout seul pour se détendre et profiter de la nature… À table, il rirait de bon cœur, mangerait avec appétit les plats des anciens et s'amuserait à donner des coups de pieds sous la table à Bokuto lorsqu'on leur demanderait comment allaient les amours.

Cette année encore, ils seraient tous les trois réunis pour partager tous ces bons moments.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

Passant le torchon pratiquement mouillé sur l'assiette qui se trouvait entre ses mains, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La nuit avait fini par déposer son voile sombre sur l'extérieur, si bien que les températures chaudes qui avaient subsisté pendant la journée avaient fini par se volatiliser. Mais cette vision-là était elle aussi tout à fait agréable. De là où il se trouvait, Kuroo pouvait voir des lumières vives filtrer à travers les fenêtres de certains foyers, créant des étincelles jaunes ici et là dans la nuit.

Il fit une petite moue, se tâtant sur ce qu'il allait faire. Est-ce qu'il allait sortir dès ce soir ? L'idée était après tout tentante. Il ne devait pas faire si froid, et le calme à l'extérieur lui avait toujours bien plu…

– Ça fait cinq minutes que tu essuies la même assiette, Kuroo.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il put en effet constater qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'acharner à passer le bout de tissu sur le pauvre objet en céramique qui ne demandait qu'à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il se tourna et ouvrit alors le placard se trouvant en face de lui, rangeant l'assiette et les quelques verres et couverts à sa portée.

– Je vais sûrement aller me balader. Vous sortez aussi avec Bokuto ?

Kuroo regarda rapidement Akaashi par-dessus son épaule, qui lui-même regardait leur autre ami discutant plus loin avec sa mère et sa grand-mère, ces trois-là se trouvant encore à table.

– Oui. Je vais attendre qu'ils aient fini de parler et on va aller faire un tour du côté de la rivière, celle près du temple.

– Ça marche. Oublie pas de lui dire tenir la main, quand il fait noir comme ça, il pourrait se perdre.

Le brun fit mine de lui faire un clin d'œil innocent, auquel Akaashi se contenta de répondre par un regard blasé. Cependant, Kuroo le connaissait désormais assez bien pour voir le semblant de sourire qui menaçait d'étirer ses lèvres. Il se doutait bien qu'en plus de le gêner en disant cela, son ami imaginait très bien la situation et envisageait finalement cette hypothèse…

Après tout, avec Bokuto, tout devenait possible.

Le brun se glissa hors de la cuisine et attrapa une veste qu'il avait au préalable mise de côté. Il l'enfila rapidement tout en ouvrant la porte, la température extérieure lui procurant d'emblée des frissons le long des bras.

Bon, quelle direction prenait-il, maintenant ? Il y avait plusieurs chemins qui s'offraient à lui, le menant à plusieurs endroits différents. Soit il prenait le chemin en face de lui qui le mènerait à travers les quelques maisons du village, ou alors il empruntait celui se trouvant sur sa droite. Cependant, ce passage-là était apparemment déjà réservé.

Un sourire narquois prit possession de ses lèvres alors qu'il expirait doucement, créant un très léger, voir même un invisible petit nuage de fumée blanche.

Akaashi lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait aller à la rivière avec Bokuto. Kuroo avait donc moyennement envie de les rencontrer dans un moment fatidique… Même s'il devait avouer que gâcher un moment pareil serait très amusant, et que s'imaginer Bokuto avoir des envies de meurtre sur lui était une idée assez drôle qui lui plaisait bien. Mais il savait à quel point son ami passeur était compliqué, alors il ne voulait pas ruiner les efforts que pourrait avoir fait son autre ami pour essayer de se rapprocher de lui.

Finalement, il n'avait pas envie de passer par un chemin. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on devrait toujours prendre les passages que créaient d'autres personnes ? S'il voulait créer son propre chemin, il le ferait. Tel un vieux borné, il partit finalement sur sa gauche, commençant à marcher dans l'herbe, sans véritable destination.

Quand il y repensait, cela faisait un moment que Bokuto aimait Akaashi… Enfin, il pensait que la réciproque était valable. Il y avait de grandes chances, après tout. Il aimait souvent taquiner l'autre brun sur leur ami un peu farfelu, et il avait pu constater à quel point ses blagues, parfois de mauvais goût, avaient un impact sur lui. Autrement dit, il n'y était pas indifférent. Et pour que Akaashi ne reste pas de marbre face à ses commentaires pour le moins puérils parfois, cela voulait tout dire.

Mais il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, alors voilà pourquoi une part de lui restait assez dubitative. Bokuto, lui, ne s'était pas privé pour lui en parler. Bien qu'après cela, il ait déprimé pendant une semaine, se lamentant sur son sort et déclarant au moins 6 fois par jour qu'il n'avait aucune chance… Comment Kuroo avait survécu à ça, déjà ?

Enfin, il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires. Il supposait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses concernant ces deux-là dont il n'était pas au courant. Mieux valait les laisser gérer, comme ça, ils feraient tout à leur manière…

Même si en se disant ça, Kuroo avait peur qu'ils prennent encore au moins un siècle avant que l'un d'eux ne se déclare…

Finalement, il n'y avait pas de mal à leur donner un petit coup de pouce, non ? Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il le ferait. Bon, bien que dit comme ça, il ne voyait toujours pas vraiment ce que son intervention pourrait changer dans leur relation. À croire qu'il n'avait finalement que ses joutes verbales avec Bokuto pour lui bousculer ses idées. Et avec Akaashi… Eh bien, c'était Akaashi !

Ça, c'était clair, il ne pourrait pas y faire grand-chose pour le moment.

Ah, l'amour… Ses amis ne pouvaient pas être plus dedans que ça. Après tout, en y réfléchissant, Kuroo pouvait même presque dire que pour eux, c'était un coup de foudre. Ou alors le destin. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais dans leur cas, c'est ce que s'y apparentait finalement le plus.

Il n'avait jamais été concerné par ça de près ou de loin alors réfléchir au sujet de l'amour était une notion assez abstraite pour lui. Même s'il devait avouer que depuis quelques temps, il avait de plus en plus de connaissances sur le sujet.

Quand Bokuto lui avait parlé de son amour pour Akaashi, bien sûr là encore, il n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Son ami n'avait pas eu simplement envie de lui dire qu'il était amoureux, évidemment. Il avait ressorti tous les sujets qui touchaient à l'amour. Tous.

Une nuit si intensive que Kuroo n'avait pas été sûr d'y survivre…

Déjà, Bokuto avait eu peur qu'il le rejette pour son orientation sexuelle. Cela lui avait sûrement pris une heure à s'exprimer sur le sujet, sans laisser une petit minute, un seul petit bout de temps à Kuroo pour lui permettre de parler et lui dire qu'il s'en fichait autant que de sa première chemise. Là, il se rappelait que son ami avait été ému et lui avait rappelé tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, s'éloignant ostensiblement du sujet principal et mettant leur amitié si belle et sincère sur le tapis…

Évidemment, à ce moment-là, le brun en était déjà à sa quatrième tentative de suicide intérieure.

Puis, une fois qu'il l'eut ramené sur le droit chemin, Bokuto s'était intéressé à son cas. Il devait avouer que sur le coup, il avait été assez étonné. Ce soir-là, il avait invité son ami à dormir chez lui dans le but qu'il puisse parler de lui. Kuroo ne s'était donc pas attendu à ce qu'il soit le sujet de la conversation, surtout avec ce dont il était question. Toujours étant que son ami, aussi chouette qu'il puisse être, bien que cela serait plutôt quelque chose qu'il lui dirait en face pour lui faire plaisir, lui avait finalement posé la question fatidique. Tout du moins, il pense que c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait. Car Kuroo, honnêtement, s'en fichait toujours autant.

Par ailleurs, quand Bokuto lui avait demandé si il pourrait sortir avec une fille autant qu'il pourrait sortir avec un garçon , il se rappelait parfaitement bien de ce qu'il lui avait répondu…

 _« – Peu m'importe, je verrais bien quand ça me tombera dessus. »_

Il n'était pas un type qui aimait se prendre la tête, après tout. S'il devait un jour réellement réfléchir à ce sujet, c'est qu'il se sentirait concerné par celui-ci et que, par conséquent, il ne serait pas indifférent au garçon concerné par ses interrogations.

Pourquoi toujours chercher à s'embrouiller dans ses pensées et à aller au plus compliqué ?

Une situation n'était finalement peut-être pas toujours compliquée à comprendre. C'était nous et nos idées que nous nous en faisions qui compliquaient la situation plus qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Nos sentiments, nos états d'âme, nos doutes, nos craintes… Toutes ces choses-là faisaient que le simple devenait complexe.

Un garçon aime un autre garçon. La conclusion est qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux. Par conséquent, ils vivent heureux, se marient et adoptent beaucoup d'enfants. Selon Kuroo, voilà ce que donnerait la version simplifiée rêvée de tous.

Un garçon aime un autre garçon. Ils s'aiment tous les deux. Mais peuvent-ils vraiment se mettre en couple ? Que diront les autres ? Comment feront-il par rapport à leurs parents ? Dois-je vraiment suivre ce que me dicte mon cœur ? Est-ce que je ne devrais pas plutôt faire comme tout le monde et aimer une fille et me dire que comme ça, je paraîtrais normal aux yeux de ceux qui trouvent l'homosexualité anormal ? La conclusion de tout cela est que tout devient plus compliqué. On pense trop, toujours, et pas qu'à nous. Finalement, on pense peut-être vraiment trop à ceux qui nous entourent quand cela nous concerne nous, et seulement nous. Ça, pour Kuroo, c'était la version compliquée.

Lui, s'il devait un jour aimer un garçon, que ça déplaise ou non à sa voisine, ça lui ferait une belle jambe.

Oh, bien sûr, il ne disait pas qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir à la situation. Mais de là à privilégier le bonheur des autres au sien alors qu'il est seulement question de soi dans un cas tel que celui-ci, ce n'était pas possible selon lui. Du moins, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voudrait pour lui. Évidemment, il se doutait que faire face à ses parents quand cela concernait l'homosexualité était loin d'être facile. Mais était-ce pour cette raison qu'il faudrait tout de suite se compliquer la vie ?

Un bâillement lui échappa alors qu'il resserrait sa veste autour de lui, une brise fraîche venant au même moment faire bouger harmonieusement quelques mèches de ses cheveux ébènes. Rien que penser à toutes ces choses compliquées le fatiguait. Il verrait bien le moment venu. Et si Bokuto et Akaashi rencontraient des problèmes aussi difficiles, alors il serait là pour les aider.

Soudainement, il s'arrêta. Depuis tout à l'heure, perdu dans ses pensées, il marchait sans but précis. Ni sans suivre de direction précise qui plus est. Kuroo se retourna et chercha du regard la lumière du foyer des grands-parents de Bokuto.

Il la repéra rapidement, croyant même apercevoir de loin ses deux amis sortant de la maison. Le brun sourit en les voyant s'éloigner tous deux dans la même direction. Haussant des épaules et lâchant un petit rire pour se moquer gentiment d'eux, il se détourna de cette vue pour de nouveau regarder face à lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que ses yeux croisèrent une lumière blanche, au milieu du pré, non loin de lui. Intrigué, il plissa des yeux dans sa direction, souhaitant identifier ce dont il s'agissait.

Là, il put repérer une forme, s'apparentant à un jeune garçon. Cependant, il ne voyait toujours pas ce que pouvait être cette petite lumière contrastant dans le noir de la nuit. Peut-être utilisait-il son portable ? Ou que justement, il s'était perdu ?

Curieux, il décida de se rapprocher de lui. Il fit quelques pas, descendant le pré qui au bout, rejoignait la fameuse rivière où avaient décidé d'aller Bokuto et Akaashi.

Rapidement, grâce à ses grandes enjambées dans l'herbe haute, il arriva à la hauteur du garçon. Celui-ci ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, et encore moins vu. En effet, il était assis par terre, dos à lui, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir repéré. Une petite moue passant sur son visage, Kuroo se pencha légèrement pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer à une heure pareille en plein milieu d'un pré.

Étonné, il découvrit une console de jeux entre les mains de celui qui semblait être un adolescent, bien que plus jeune que lui. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi noirs, mais plus longs que les siens, et semblaient très fins et lisses.

Il se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter l'inconnu, et prit enfin la parole.

– Salut.

Pour dire quelque chose de tout à fait pertinent et productif, en effet…

Kuroo remarqua cependant que l'adolescent semblait se recroqueviller encore un peu plus sur lui-même, comme s'il voulait clairement lui signifier qu'il voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix.

– Bonsoir…

Ah, non, il lui avait répondu. Peut-être qu'il lui faisait un peu peur ? Dans d'autres circonstances, l'idée l'aurait amusé, mais là, il craignait seulement que ce jeune se soit perdu et qu'il ait simplement décidé d'attendre là qu'on le retrouve. Et effectivement, ce ne serait pas avec sa simple console qu'il pourrait prévenir ses parents morts d'inquiétude qu'il s'était perdu…

Enfin, à bien y réfléchir, l'hypothèse que quelqu'un puisse se perdre dans un village était un peu ridicule. Ce serait comme se perdre dans un appartement, finalement.

Il fit alors le tour du garçon, toujours assis par terre, et se posta devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille. L'autre adolescent, bien plus chétif que lui, évita son regard et baissa la tête, quelques mèches de ses cheveux bruns tombant devant ses yeux.

– Moi c'est Kuroo Tetsuro. Et toi ?

– Kozume… Kenma.

Le plus grand des deux ne put que sourire devant la voix faible du garçon. Il devait vraiment être timide… Ou alors il n'avait tout simplement pas l'habitude qu'on vienne le déranger. Après tout, en y faisant bien attention, il pouvait remarquer que le petit brun triturait faiblement sa console, nerveux. Alors qu'avant qu'il ne vienne lui parler, et accessoirement le déranger, il jouait tranquillement sans se préoccuper du monde tout autour de lui.

Et si il le mettait à l'aise, pour commencer ?

– Tu peux continuer de jouer, t'inquiète, ça me dérange pas.

Tout en prononçant ces quelques mots, Kuroo rejoignit le fameux Kenma au sol, s'asseyant en tailleur. Il put alors voir son homologue reprendre doucement contenance, se laissant de nouveau absorber par son jeu. Il appuyait frénétiquement sur les touches, à une si grande vitesse d'ailleurs que Kuroo put tout de suite dire que c'était un habitué des jeux vidéos. Même lui qui y jouait de temps à autre, avec Bokuto, n'était pas aussi à l'aise que semblait l'être ce garçon.

Il attendit encore quelques minutes, le temps que Kenma s'habitue à sa présence. Il avait finalement eu la bonne manière de faire, en l'incitant à continuer à jouer à son jeu, puisque cela l'avait vraisemblablement aidé à se détendre. De cette manière, en plus de cela, il n'était pas forcé de soutenir son regard dès le début.

– T'es au collège, à la rentrée ?

– C'est ma dernière année. L'année prochaine, je vais au lycée.

Oh, comme Akaashi… Il devait donc avoir, normalement, seulement un an de moins que lui. Il avait quatorze ans, alors ?

Pourtant, sa carrure frêle ne laissait pas du tout penser qu'il allait bientôt quitter le collège. Il était assis donc il ne pouvait pas encore parler de sa taille, même si bon, à ce stade-là, il pouvait supposer qu'il était bien plus grand que lui. Sa stature était loin d'être imposante, et ses épaules semblaient toutes fines, comme si Kuroo serait capable de les réduire en miettes.

Bon ok, là, il se lançait carrément des fleurs…

Maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il pouvait enfin voir ses yeux, illuminés par la lumière qui émanait de sa console. Ils étaient assez grands, et leur forme lui rappelait celle des félins. Son regard avait quelque chose de doux, de bienveillant, mais il y avait également autre chose, et c'était ce qui intriguait le plus Kuroo. Comme si, derrière ces yeux, se cachait quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Mais avec son regard, étrangement, il pouvait également dire que ce garçon était très attentif… Comme si les moindres petits détails ne lui échappaient pas.

Enfin, peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées. Juger quelqu'un lors d'une première rencontre ne pouvait pas être vraiment concluant.

– Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais là au beau milieu de la nuit ? Quitte à jouer aux jeux vidéos, ton lit aurait pas été mieux, petit ?

Il put voir avec plaisir Kenma froncer du nez à l'appellation, lui montrant alors que cela ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Enfin, si il pensait le stopper avec ça, il se trompait. C'est ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de le taquiner.

Mais ça, il ne pouvait pas encore le savoir, vu qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer. Enfin, quand il voyait Bokuto qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années maintenant et qui rentrait toujours dans son jeu…

– Mes parents voulaient que je sorte un peu prendre l'air… Et je ne suis pas petit.

– Si.

– Non.

– Tu l'es.

– Je ne le suis pas.

– Si.

– Non.

Il soupira théâtralement, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

– T'es têtu, dis-moi.

– Pas spécialement.

– T'as au moins de la répartie.

– Ça a l'air d'être aussi ton cas.

Kuroo haussa un sourcil, amusé par son échange avec l'adolescent. Ce dernier releva d'ailleurs pour la première fois sa tête de l'écran de sa console, lui lançant un regard qui dura à peine une seconde, avant de se replonger dans son jeu. Cela fut cependant suffisant pour remarquer que même s'il n'avait pas eu spécialement d'expression sur son visage à ce moment-là, une lueur joueuse brillait dans les yeux du plus jeune.

Il semblait cependant toujours autant réservé. S'il lui parlait, c'est parce que c'était Kuroo qui lançait la conversation. S'il ne lui posait pas de questions, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas ce petit brun qui comptait le faire.

– T'es ici en vacances ?

– Oui…

– Tu connais du monde ?

– Non…

S'il y avait bien une chose à dire et dont Kuroo était sûr, c'est que ce Kenma n'était pas très bavard non plus.

Il soupira avant de se gratter l'arrière de la tête, décidant de reporter son attention sur le paysage.

La nuit, le temps semblait être stoppé. Les bruits étaient toujours agréables à entendre, et la nature se mêlait à la douceur des foyers la peuplant. On pouvait percevoir le bruit du cours d'eau juste derrière eux, ce qui était très certainement ce que Kuroo trouvait le plus reposant. Mais surtout, tout autour de lui, il y avait des vues à couper le souffle. En soi, ce lieu était d'une diversité infinie. Il pouvait apercevoir les montagnes, certains temples, de grands arbres plantés en ces lieux depuis des années…

– C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, alors ?

– Oui.

Comment pouvait-il rester seulement à jouer aux jeux vidéos alors que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans ce village ?

– Laisse tomber ta console alors. Y a plein de beaux trucs à voir ici. Surtout la nuit.

Il vit l'adolescent se crisper, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de se détendre de nouveau. Il soupira et fit encore quelques manipulations avant de, au grand étonnement de Kuroo, l'éteindre. Le petit brun rangea alors l'appareil électronique dans la poche de sa veste avant de se relever.

Kuroo eut donc tout le loisir de constater à ce moment-là que oui, effectivement, il était plus petit que lui. Enfin, à bien y regarder, il devait facilement être plus petit que tout le monde.

– Je suis juste sorti parce que mes parents m'ont dit que de nuit, c'était beau ici, mais…

– Et ils ont raison.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas…

Le plus vieux eut une petite moue à ses paroles. Il ne voyait pas comment on ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à ce lieu. Même si ce n'était pas à son histoire, car là n'était pas la question, le paysage offrait des vues magnifiques que ce garçon n'aurait pas l'occasion de voir tous les jours. Mais ça, peut-être qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, au final ?

C'est sûr que si à chaque fois qu'il sortait quelque part, il restait scotché à sa console de jeux, cela n'allait pas l'aider à faire de grandes découvertes… Ou bien alors à se sociabiliser. Si ses parents l'avaient fait sortir pour qu'il se balade, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se pose finalement quelque part pour jouer aux jeux vidéos.

– Tu devrais plus regarder autour de toi. Tu penses pas ?

– Au revoir, Kuroo…

Il se contenta d'un vague signe de main, le regardant à peine, caché derrière ses fins cheveux bruns. Kuroo hésita, mais il ne sut pas distinguer si oui ou non, le petit adolescent souriait. Il le laissa donc simplement partir, tranquillement, et le regarda petit à petit s'éloigner de lui, rejoignant le centre du village.

Ce Kenma… Il avait l'air compliqué à comprendre.

Toujours étant qu'il retirait ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt, il était peut-être finalement le genre de gars à se prendre la tête…

Tout simplement parce qu'il avait envie de revoir ce garçon.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

– Bokuto-san, ne t'approche pas trop du bord ou tu vas tomber.

– Je gère, t'inquiète !

Il soupira, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Généralement, quand il disait ça, c'est qu'il n'allait rien gérer du tout… Pire encore, évidemment, il allait faire une bêtise.

Enfin ça, Akaashi en avait l'habitude. Voilà désormais plusieurs années que l'adolescent aux cheveux gris partageait sa vie, alors il n'était plus à ça près.

Quand il y repensait, il se disait que tout de même, sans lui, sa vie aurait été totalement différente… Même s'il avait commencé à jouer au volley avant de le rencontrer, il se demandait s'il s'y serait mis aussi sérieusement que maintenant. Après tout, quand Bokuto parlait, il disait qu'il serait le passeur de son équipe. Oui, parce qu'évidemment, monsieur avait comme seul objectif de devenir un as et d'aller aux nationales… Rien que ça !

Il se moquait de lui, mais cette simple pensée lui donnait le sourire aux lèvres. Pour lui, Bokuto était quelqu'un de particulier. Il était comme ces personnes sortant du lot, se démarquant des autres. Lui, il avait simplement l'impression de se fondre dans la masse, de ne pas être particulièrement plus voyant qu'un autre. Mais bizarrement, ce n'était absolument pas le sentiment que lui faisait passer son ami. Bien au contraire.

Il avait l'impression qu'avec lui, il devenait soudainement le plus important d'entre tous.

– D'ailleurs, Akaashi…

L'interpellé reporta son attention sur son ami, et il fut étonné quand il vit le regard que celui-ci lui lançait. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il plissait du nez, semblant tout à fait mécontent.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Depuis tout ce temps, tu mets encore ''-san'' à mon nom !

– Évidemment, Bokuto-san.

Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres alors que le plus grand des deux se mit à grogner et à se lamenter sur son sort. Il aimait bien le taquiner quand il le pouvait, tout simplement… Il pouvait considérer ça comme une vengeance de tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir au quotidien, si il voulait.

– Keiji.

Sur le coup, Akaashi se stoppa de surprise dans sa marche, alors qu'il sentait sa chaleur corporelle augmenter d'un cran. Toujours sous le coup de l'étonnement, il se tourna vers son ami, qu'il avait dépassé auparavant. Celui-ci arborait un grand sourire sur ses lèvres, triomphant.

Pourtant, étrangement, l'adolescent pouvait dire qu'à la fois, il paraissait tout à fait sérieux. Bien qu'il ne saurait pas comment expliquer cela.

– Q-quoi ?

– Rien, j'avais juste envie.

– Tu as de drôles d'envies, Bokuto-san…

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Il se hissa, toujours près du bord de la rivière, sur un rocher un peu plus grand que les autres, si bien qu'il put tenir aisément dessus. De toute sa hauteur, il regarda Akaashi, avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main.

– Allez, toi aussi.

Le brun le regarda, perplexe, presque désabusé.

– Quoi ?

– Appelle-moi par mon prénom !

– Pas moyen.

– Eh ?! Allez, Akaashi !

Tout en criant ces paroles, Bokuto décida finalement de quitter son perchoir. Descendant du rocher, il rejoignit la terre ferme. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poser son deuxième pied au sol, il glissa sur une sorte de galet, qui semblait avoir été mouillé par l'eau de la rivière.

À partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Bokuro glissa et bascula en arrière, se rapprochant dangereusement du petit courant d'eau. Alors qu'il fermait ses yeux, se préparant à l'impact dont son postérieur se souviendrait encore pendant quelques jours, il sentit soudainement une pression se faire autour de sa taille.

Akaashi avait eu le réflexe, prévoyant la chute, de courir vers Bokuto dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Il avait eu tout juste le temps de le rejoindre avant qu'il ne tombe dans la rivière, l'enserrant entre ses bras.

Le brun rougit en prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se dépêcha de remettre le garçon sur ses pieds, lui tournant par la suite le dos. Il sentait que s'il le regardait maintenant, ses joues prendraient feu…

– Fallait le dire plus tôt si tu voulais me faire un câlin, Keiji !

L'adolescent, le cœur battant toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine, se retourna lentement vers son ami. Aucune expression ne s'inscrivait sur son visage à ce moment-là, pas même un léger sourire. Mais le temps que l'autre garçon en prenne conscience, Akaashi s'était déjà dangereusement rapproché. Arrivé face à lui, il se contenta de faire une seule chose.

D'un grand coup vif de la main, il le poussa dans la rivière, si bien que Bokuto n'eut pas le temps de se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit, finissant totalement trempé, assis au fond du cours d'eau.

– Il fallait le dire avant si tu voulais te baigner, Bokuto- _san_.

* * *

Bonjour !

Bon, je suis stressée en postant ce premier chapitre… C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Haikyuu, alors je quémande votre indulgence… T.T Je m'étais promis de le poster plus tard, mais bon, je me suis dis que comme ça, ce serait fait.

Alors, comme vous l'avez de toute façon deviné, cette fanfiction sera un KuroKen et un BokuAka. C'est vraiment la première fois que j'écris sur eux alors j'espère vraiment que c'est pas trop mal, ou du moins un minimum potable.

J'ai une autre fanfiction à côté, enfin qui bien sûr n'est pas de ce fandom, alors je vais considérer celle-ci comme étant secondaire. Au niveau des chapitres, ce sera court également. J'en prévois 7 normalement. C'est possible qu'il y en ait 9, mais tout va dépendre de comment je vois les choses sur le tas. Après au niveau des chapitres, je ne sais pas vraiment à quelle fréquence je vais les poster. Franchement, je ne promets rien, vous verrez bien comment je me débrouille. x)

Bref, déjà, avec ce premier chapitre, est-ce que ça vous plaît ?

Je vous dis à une prochaine fois, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

 **À bientôt…**


End file.
